Out One Night
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Teen-fic. Phoebe stays out past curfew at a club where she meets Alex, who seems nice enough...until she denies a ride home. Rated for rape, alcohol and drugs. Please read & heed the beginning warning.


**Author's Warning**: This story is rated M for DRUGS, ABUSE, and RAPE. It is extremely graphic. If you continue on to read this story, do not say I didn't warn you.

**Another note**: NOT FOR KIDS!

**Out One Night**

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

* * *

"She is _so_ grounded the minute she walks through those doors! It's after midnight and she was supposed to be home two hours ago!"

"Prue, technically you can't ground her," Piper corrected, which earned her a glare. "I hope she gets home soon. The sky's not looking friendly," she said walking over to the windows.

"The full moon's almost completely blacked out," Prue commented walking up beside her. "I wish she hadn't gone tonight."

Piper walked over and sat on the couch. "Oh Prue, you always say that about her…"

"Well, it's not like she's got the perfect track record, Piper," Prue answered walking over and sitting beside her. "I've just got a bad feeling."

"Yeah, I'm starting to get one too and it's starting to rain," Piper said as Prue stood and walked over to the closet. "Where are you off to at this hour?"

"Use your head, Piper! Isn't it obvious? I'm going to drag her back to this house! I don—"

"There's no need for that now," Piper said, spotting a dark figure walking up the sidewalk. "Here she comes." Not two seconds later, Phoebe opened the door walking in completely drenched from head to foot.

"Phoebe, where have you been? We've been—"

"Oh shut it, Prue," she snapped. "Yeah, yeah, I'm grounded for two weeks. I'm going to bed."

"Oh, no you don't Phoebe Halliwell," Prue grabbed her shoulders and turned Phoebe to face her before she reached the bottom stair. "You're going to tell me where you were right now," she argued, to most people it would be shouting, but not them.

Phoebe pulled from her grasp stepping away. "I was gone. Out with someone. There, happy now," she replied sassily. Piper could see there was more to the story than that, but Phoebe looked exhausted.

"No, Phoebe. Tell me now—"

"No, Prue. Phoebe, you can go up to bed. It's okay. We're just glad you're home," Piper said as Phoebe climbed the stairs.

"Piper, what did you do that for? I could've gotten the truth out of her."

"Prue, something's wrong. Didn't you see the look in her eyes? She'll usually fight back harder than that. Give her tonight to rest. We can talk in the morning."

"Piper, I did see something, but it definitely wasn't a look I ever wanted to see. She wasn't her usual self. But yeah, let's give her till morning and see if she'll be willing to talk then."

With that, they both headed upstairs to bed.

Hidden under her covers, Phoebe listened till she heard Prue's door close. She then sat up and proceeded to shed the rest of her clothing before grabbing a clean towel and walking across the hall to take a shower.

Dropping the towel to the floor, Phoebe examined the damage he'd done. Fresh welts covered her arms and legs, bruises were on her lower stomach. _Hopefully a hot shower will take the sting away…from everything…_ she thought stepping in and turning it on.

She'd been out to a club with some 'friends' who'd ditched her. However, when she'd taken off her jacket, somehow they considered her of age, even without the fake ID a friend made her.

She danced with a couple guys. She never thought much of it, until she looked at the clock and realized she'd broken curfew, again. She'd promised she'd be home on time tonight.

She ran out, but the last guy who danced with her followed her. She said she had to get home. He offered her a ride, but she wouldn't take it…

Phoebe shivered as the hot water met her ice-cold skin, breaking her free of the traumatic events that occurred tonight. The water was comforting, but it was also making her very sleepy.

She turned off the water and stepped out. She hoped no one was in the hallway as she covered her body with the soft towel and ran for her room. She backed up against the door and locked it. Phoebe walked over to her closet, pulling on a sweatshirt and pajama pants. She walked over and turned on her bedside lamp as she continued to dry her hair.

The bruises on her cheeks wouldn't show till tomorrow morning at least. She didn't know if she could explain what happened, but Piper seemed to understand something was up so maybe. She tossed the towel on the floor beside her, turned off the lamp, and climbed into bed to rest her tired and beaten body…

**The next morning…**

Phoebe rolled over looking at her clock which read 10:00. She sat up only to realize the horrible dream she had wasn't just a dream. The welts and bruises on her body were much darker and the pain seemed to have settled in at the more sensitive spots on her body. She pulled off her sweatshirt replacing it with a dark blue hooded sweater and pulled it up over her head. She couldn't let them see it before she said anything.

Walking over and unlocking her door, she listened, but couldn't hear anyone in the hallway. She opened it carefully and walked out, her entire body shaking out of fear of what they would say. She walked past Prue's door and heard her talking to Piper. She knocked lightly with a trembling hand.

"Yeah?" came Prue's reply.

Phoebe couldn't say a word. The events of last night were kicking in all-too-fast. Her breath was ragged, shallow. _I really did that? That actually happened?_ Her thoughts were too much as she collapsed against the door.

"Phoebe, is that you?" Prue asked. "We'll let you explain if you come in now."

No response.

"Phoebe, if this is some kind of prank," Piper started opening the door, only to have Phoebe fall into her arms. "Prue," she yelled.

Prue turned instantly running up to Piper, "Come on. Let's put her on my bed. I'll just pull this b – ack! P – Piper, she – she's…" Prue couldn't even finish a sentence as she caught sight of her face.

Black and blue eyes and a mark on her chin. Prue was shaking so badly she couldn't move, whether it was rage or fear, Piper couldn't tell.

"H—how did this happen?" Prue asked as Piper sat her down beside Phoebe. "Where in the world was she last night?"

"I don't know. But Grams is who knows where right now, so we've got to handle this ourselves," Piper said as she repositioned Phoebe in Prue's trembling arms. "You'll be okay for a sec, right," Prue nodded as Piper raced out of the room.

"What happened baby? What did you do last night?" Prue asked her as she felt tears cascade down her cheeks. "You tell me who did this and I'll personally take care of them, but not now. Now you just rest…" she whispered softly, pulling Phoebe's long hair out of her shirt, kissing her temple.

Phoebe's eyes opened slightly upon feeling the gentle touch, "P–Prue?" she asked timidly.

"Phoebe," she said managing a smile though her tears, "Baby, you shouldn't be awake. Go back to sleep. Piper went to get the First-Aid kit to take care of those bruises on your face," Prue said stroking her stomach softly.

Phoebe flinched and inhaled sharply, "Prue, p–please don't," she said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked as Piper reentered the room.

"Phoebe, you can go back to sleep," Piper said, sitting beside her. "But first this needs to come off," she said tugging lightly at her sweatshirt.

"NO!" she yelled, crossing her arms over her stomach, jumping off the bed and backing away with pain and fear evident on her face. They couldn't see them, not now. What had she been thinking? She couldn't tell them now.

"Phoebe," Prue said walking over to her. "We just want to help. Please."

Prue held out her hand. Phoebe didn't know what to do. On the one hand, she knew she needed their help, now more than ever, but on the other she was terrified that if she said anything he'd come back and hurt them.

"Prue, no, I can't," Phoebe said backing up until she hit the wall. "OW!" she yelled falling to the floor.

"Phoebe, I'm not taking no for an answer, not this time. You're hurt. I just – we just – can't ignore that," Prue said as Piper walked over.

"Let us help you," Piper pleaded getting down beside her.

"I can't tell you anything – not now," she cried as she found Piper's shoulder.

"Okay, we understand that. Telling the events can wait, but your injuries can't, baby. Not if you have more than you're showing now," Prue said as she sat on her other side.

"There are more, aren't there Phoebe?" Piper asked scared. She nodded, sitting up straight and pulling off her shirt.

Her cut arms were partially swollen and had black, blue, some yellow bruising in some spots around thin marks. The painful marks were on her chest, the ones that had bled easily. Some of the welts were small, but there were many of them.

"P–Prue?" Phoebe asked.

"P–Prue, she's talking to you," Piper said placing a hand on her shoulder to try to snap her out of shock.

After getting no response, Phoebe threw herself across Prue's lap, sobbing, "Please Prue, don't do this to me! I need you!"

"What happened last night? If you tell us, maybe she'll come out of it," Piper suggested, squeezing her hand.

"Okay."

* * *

_It was about nine when she and her friends reached their destination._

"_IDs," the bouncer asked._

_Her friends showed him theirs and they entered._

"_Where's yours?" he asked._

"_I–um, left it somewhere," she answered._

"_She did not," her friend said looking from the entrance. "She's only 16. That's what her ID will tell you."_

_Cursing under her breath, she shed her jacket to show her outfit she asked, "Do I look 16 to you?" she asked turning around._

_Her red shirt was very low cut showing just the right amount of cleavage. She'd taken it from Prue's closet a while back and it fit her just right. The black jeans she was wearing were low riders, showing "a little too much for someone her age" as both her sisters would say and the high heels just accentuated everything. To top it off, she had the right mixture of makeup on that she was sure she could fool anyone who didn't know her or her family with._

"_Alright go on in, but just this once," he said, she winked as she pulled her jacket back on walking past him._

"_Phoebe, how in the hell did you do that?"_

"_Oh, I've just picked up a few tricks. That's all. Now, are we going in or what?" she asked._

"_Well, you are…"_

"_Wha –" she said as they ran off._

'_I don't need to be here. But I do love this song. Okay maybe I'll stay, just for a little while. What can it hurt?'

* * *

_"You stole my shirt?" Prue asked, raising an eyebrow at her, finally coming out of her dazed state.

"Prue, more important things are at stake here than some shirt," Piper answered.

"But I really liked that shirt," Prue muttered under her breath.

"So you got in there and they took off?" Piper asked. Phoebe nodded.

"Selfish b –" Prue covered Phoebe's mouth before the entire string of profanity came out. Phoebe moved her hand. "But they are!"

"We know. What happened next?" Prue asked._

* * *

She danced to a couple songs, not even bothering to look at her watch. Right now, the last thing she wanted was to be weighted down by her curfew. _

_She searched for an empty table. She found one right behind her and was about to walk over when someone grabbed her wrist. She turned to see the bluest eyes._

"_What's your hurry?" he asked, Phoebe thought, rather coherently, meaning he hadn't been drinking._

"_Nothing. Just a little tired. I danced to the last couple of songs," she said as he took a step closer._

"_I know. I saw you." Everything about the situation told her to back away, but everything about him invited her closer._

_The first couple songs a few guys had danced beside her and she hadn't thought anything as the only thing they said were song lyrics, but him, with his short, dirty-blonde hair, and ocean-blue blue eyes just meant something more._

_He was wearing denim cutoffs and a light blue t-shirt with a few rips at the seams and it just drove her crazy. Not now, never now, but someday…she could definitely picture herself with him._

"_Oh, I'm Alex, by the way," he told her releasing her wrist._

"_Phoebe."_

"_Phoebe, that's an interesting name. You said you were tired, right? I can get us the best table in the place, if you'd like."_

"_Um, okay." The lights combined with the late summer heat were making her slightly dizzy, but it could've also been the fact that she'd been dancing to fast music for the past half hour._

_Alex led her to the very back of the club. One table was private, yet angled just enough so Phoebe could see a few people on the dance floor. The music was blocked out, kind of like a sound-proof room, Phoebe thought._

"_How did you end up getting us this table? It looks like it's for the staff?" she asked._

"_Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to mention that my parents own and run this place. It's been up for about two years now. Compared to when they first bought it and fixed it up, it's like a goldmine," he said flashing a pearly white smile. "Glad to know you're having fun," he said hearing her laugh as her mood lightened._

_They talked for another hour just about mindless things like what classes they were taking (as he said he was 17), what bands they liked, and movies. Phoebe was enjoying every bit of it. She didn't know him too well, but Alex seemed like a decent enough guy…_

* * *

"Then when I finally had enough sense to find a clock in the place," Phoebe continued.

"Things got out of hand?" Prue asked.

She nodded.

"Was there a phone anywhere?" Piper asked.

"No," she replied as tears fell again. She was now resting in Prue's lap with Piper against her.

"Can you keep going?" Prue asked.

"I – I don't know," she said shakily. Prue wrapped her arms tighter around her.

"We want to know. We'd never blame anything like this on you," Prue looked at Piper. "This is too serious for that," Piper nodded in agreement as she wiped her eyes for, what felt like, the millionth time since Phoebe began to tell the events.

"It'd probably make you feel better," Piper added, stroking her bruised cheek.

"Okay…"

* * *

"_Oh, wow…is it really that late?" she asked._

"_Ten thirty. It's not late, Phoebe," he said as she stood._

"_I have to go," she said, grabbing her jacket and running out of the club. "I'm sorry," she shouted back only to look and realize he was nowhere in sight. _

_Seconds later, a vehicle pulled up to her feet. She instantly jumped back, thinking the driver had too much to drink and couldn't keep control, when she heard laughter through the window that was being rolled down._

"_Y – you should see the look on your face, Phoebe! Priceless," Alex said through laughter._

"_I don't think it's funny," she said as he got out and walked up to her. "I mean, would you if a drunk driver nearly hit you!"_

"_No, but I'm not drunk," he said grabbing her arm._

"_Hey, let go," she yelled as she tried to wrench her arm from his tight grasp._

"_Come on, it's late. At least let me drive you home," he reasoned as she continued to fight._

"_No thanks. I can walk," she told him, with venom dripping from the last word._

"_Come on, Phoebe," he said pulling her toward him. "Let me do the polite thing and help you."_

"_No. I. Don't. Need. Your. Help," she [seethed] as she broke free of his grasp. She turned to run, but felt his fists connect with her cheeks and she stumbled and fell at his feet._

"_You should've taken my offer," she heard ring in her ears, "I don't take being rejected lightly."_

'_Rejected? All I did was say I would rather walk home.'_

_Phoebe tasted something horrible in her mouth and tried to spit it out, only to have Alex clamp her mouth shut with his hand, forcing her to swallow it. The next thing she knew her body was numb and being lifted as she slowly faded into unconsciousness…

* * *

_"He paralyzed you?" Piper asked shocked.

She nodded. "It didn't begin to wear off for about an hour. I could breathe and open my eyes, hear him, but I couldn't fight."

"Why do I get the feeling it gets much worse before it gets better?" Prue asked.

"I think he just picked someone out of the crowd. Wasn't completely thought-out," Piper reasoned.

"The hot shower I took last night neutralized the rest of it, plus, the second it began to wear off I fought him, but…"

"But things happened, didn't they?" Prue asked. "Before you could stop them."

She nodded.

* * *

_She awoke on the floor in a dark room. Forgetting about earlier, she tried to move, but found her wrists and ankles bound. With the temporary paralysis still affecting her, all she could do was look in the direction she was put in. _

_There were clothes next to her, a bottle of Pepsi, a pair of sneakers and something that the dim light above her head couldn't illuminate enough to make out. She did see that part of it was sharp._

'_Where am I? And what the Hell is he planning to do with me? Okay, maybe what isn't a good thing to think about right now. God, these ropes are tight. Even with my body immobilized I can still feel them. I would scream, but what good would it do? I've got no clue where I am, plus it'd just alert him that I'm awake and I don't think I want him to know that.'_

_She shivered with cold, fearfully realizing that the clothes beside her, (shirt, jacket, and jeans) were her own._

_Now slightly more aware of her surroundings and how serious the situation was becoming, Phoebe tried to move, but it did no good. She heard a loud clang, and knew she'd messed up. _

_She didn't even know if she was there because of him or if there was someone else he had in mind. Her body shook with unknown fear. _

_Footsteps were heard from behind her as well as the creek of a door closing. She closed her eyes and stopped struggling to get free as she saw the beginning of a shadow cover her body._

_The person sighed and walked around to the front of her. "You know Phoebe," she recognized Alex's voice. "If you would've just let me drive you home none of this would have to happen," he said as he grabbed her arms and positioned her on her back._

_Alex released her hands and walked away for a second. Phoebe took this chance to open her eyes slightly. He'd walked over to the seemingly sharp object and picked it up walking back over._

"_Come on, Phoebe," he said sitting on her stomach after resting her bound hands above her head, "Don't play stupid. I know you're awake. Your breathing says so."_

_She opened her eyes and realized that his were distant, and he smelled strongly of alcohol. She now took notice of the object in his hand that glistened in the dim light, her heart raced: a knife._

"_Don't you dare scream," he told her. He kissed her roughly as his free hand caressed her black lace bra. Phoebe tried not to do anything, but that stubborn streak wouldn't let her._

_She squirmed beneath his toned form. 'You know, I never realized he was so built. WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!'_

_He stopped. "Ah, you want to play." He took the knife and sliced the front of her bra open. She whimpered as she felt the knife leave a narrow gouge in her chest, "Oh, don't be upset. I won't do anything you don't want. If you want me to stop, just tell me," he listened, but as she couldn't talk he took that as a go ahead._

_He bent down and as his toned bare chest touched her, she fought a moan, but failed. He teased her nipple until she would've screamed._

"_St – stop please," she begged in a whisper. He grabbed the knife and plunged it into her chest as though he couldn't hear her cries. She bit her lip until it bled like the cuts she was receiving on her chest._

_Instantly, he dropped the knife, grabbing her arms hard. "I told you not to scream," he said dangerously low as he moved his hands down the full length of her arms, making sure to teach her a valuable lesson. She winced and he picked up the knife again and stabbed her._

_A sick grin was plastered on his face as he heard her scream in pain, somehow mistaking it for pleasure. "Oh, so you like that? Well, how about this?"_

_He rolled off of her, driving the cold, crimson-stained metal into her stomach with so much force she nearly fainted. Not saying she didn't want a release from this horrible nightmare. Amazingly, she managed not to scream._

_Phoebe wasn't sure how much more she could take. Every nerve in her body was screaming in agony. Every logical thought told her she should've never gone in that private room with Alex._

_Alex leaned over Phoebe and kissed her again as his cold hands massaged her bare chest. She moaned involuntarily at the touch._

_He was soft to begin with, then rough and if this weren't a bad situation Phoebe probably would've asked him to release her so she could play. Her body was betraying her, but she couldn't help being turned on, in a way. The way he looked at her, handled her body…it just made her ache. She moaned louder as she felt her underwear become stuck to her body._

_She opened her eyes, looking down and noticed his boxers had risen a few inches. She wasn't perfect, not by any means, and was in no way a virgin, but just the notion of her body acting up when she was trying with everything she had to keep it in check, made her almost ill._

_Alex broke the kiss, looking up at her bleeding chest. He smirked. "I thought the color red would look good on you," he said huskily as he rubbed his hands over the fresh wounds on her chest, but, this time, when she screamed, his smile grew wider…

* * *

_Phoebe suddenly went silent, but neither sister said anything. Her body was shaking and her tears were in constant streams. She looked up at Prue, who only stroked her hair and wrapped her arm a little looser around her waist, now understanding what the marks were from.

Piper sat up and gestured for Prue to remove her arm as she opened the First-Aid Kit and tended to Phoebe's wounds. They weren't bleeding now, but she had the feeling all it would take was Phoebe stretching and they would open. The wounds on her chest were healing slightly smoother and would take a little more doing to open them, Piper figured.

Phoebe winced as the antibiotic hit the sensitive areas on her stomach.

"I know, but has to be done," Piper said refusing to meet her baby sister's painful look. She then taped a few gauze pads in place and applied antibiotic to her chest repeating the same actions with firm, but delicate hands.

"Phoebe?" Prue asked as Piper finished her upper body. "There are more, aren't there?"

Phoebe nodded as Piper helped her put her sweatshirt back on as she stood and limped over to grab a towel. She shed her sweats and replaced the towel on her lower body. She then staggered back over to sit in Prue's arms again.

"Phoebe, can you keep going?" Piper asked.

"I think so, but—" she wiped her eyes dry.

"But what?" Prue asked.

"You guys shouldn't even know."

"Okay, give us a reason why," Piper said.

* * *

"_Phoebe," Alex said as he leaned over her trembling form, stirring the blood on her chest around in small circles, making her wince. "Look at what I can do and it's all because you refused my sweet, caring gesture."_

_He stopped, stroking her cheek. "But now, now you'll have an even better time," he said with an emotionless tone as he moved to the side of her and released her ankles from their tight confines._

"_Wh—what are you doing?" she asked, scarcely audible. Her throat was so sore. Whatever he forced down her throat earlier, it must've caught something on the way down, but strangely, Phoebe noticed that after she closed her mouth the numbness came back stronger._

_She closed eyes, hoping to block him out. As soon as his hand touched her inner thigh, Phoebe instantly knew his true intentions and her tears overflowed. "Please stop," she pleaded as he began to rub her leg. She felt the wetness between her legs increase, betraying her, as she failed to suppress a moan._

"_Why," he asked seductively. "Why do you want me to stop? You're enjoying it. I know you are," Alex said as he kissed her blood-stained stomach and ran his other hand over the cuts on her chest. She winced, but a moan ended it._

"_Please," she begged her tears in torrents._

_He wiped her tears away, and then sat up. He picked up the blade and held the cold metal against her leg. "You know, I like that color on you and why not spread my joy," he asked sickly as he cut her leg. Phoebe now knew to hold a scream back, but as soon as she felt that blade being pulled out, she couldn't hold back._

_She jumped as a moan escaped her, which unfortunately Alex heard and trailed his hand down to her underwear. "Phoebe, you want it. You're sure acting like you do," he stopped eyeing her back-laced underwear and looked up at her._

_When she saw the knife rise into the air, Phoebe bit her lip, tasting dried blood, and clenched her eyes shut. The scream resounded in her throat, though she managed to keep her mouth closed. Through his husked moans and Phoebe's nonverbal screams, the torture continued, relentlessly._

_Alex would stab her, take the knife out, wait a few minutes (she assumed the flow of her blood was like his cocaine as he kept doing it), then, just when she thought he'd stopped, in it would go. After, roughly, five more painful movements, her legs went numb to the blade. Inwardly, silently, she sighed relishing in the fact that she could no longer feel the full effects of what was happening to her._

_Phoebe opened her eyes as she heard him drop the blade and saw his hands going between her legs. She tried to fight a moan, but failed. Even though he was hurting her, she was drenched. "Phoebe, Phoebe, Phoebe," Alex said as she shivered violently from his touch. "Close your eyes," he whispered._

_She was too scared to move, as he positioned himself over her. She could feel him through his boxers and even though she was drenched, she could feel he was too._

"_Close your eyes," he yelled stabbing her. She screamed and did as he asked._

_Frustrated, he ripped her underwear off. "Please, please stop," she begged._

_He moved over, off her, stroking her face. "I'll tell you what. I'll make you a deal," Alex said, standing up. She heard his boxers hit the floor, then his foot kicking them out of the way. He dropped back down beside her. "Lean your head toward me. Yeah, that's it. Can you smell it? The unmistakable scent of me?"_

"_I – I…" she stuttered. Now she realized what the supposed 'deal' was. She'd never done this before, never really wanted to, but now, she realized it could be the difference between seeing her sisters and Grams again or seeing their mom. She was terrified, but she nodded. "Yes, I – I can…"

* * *

_The look on her baby sister's face was one of shame and agony as she stopped her memories. She clung to Prue, burying her face in her shirt. Her tears were coming in rivers, but neither Prue, nor Piper tried to do or say anything to make them stop. They were hurting just like she was. Part of them didn't want to hear anymore, but the other, the protective, loving sister sides of them wanted to ease her pain as much as they could. And they knew it would only really help if she told the _whole_ story.

"Phoebe," Piper said, finding her voice which was shaky through tears. She hesitated. This wasn't something she ever wanted to ask anyone – let alone her baby sister. "Did he threaten you if you didn't?" _Okay, that wasn't what I was trying to ask, but from the look of her shaking form, I think she understands._

Pulling back from Prue's shoulder, Phoebe shook her head, "I – I thought if I – I did, he'd stop everything after it," she sobbed.

Prue whispered in Phoebe's ear and after she replied, she clung to Prue tighter. Piper could see her shaking. The look in Prue's eyes said more than she ever could.

"What is it, Prue?" she asked.

"When you asked if he threatened her, I knew that wasn't your original question. I could see what you were trying to ask was too much, so I let you ask my question and I just asked yours."

She swallowed hard, knowing what the answer was now. "And?"

"Yes, Piper," Prue answered, positioning Phoebe's head against her shoulder and covering her other ear with her hand. "He did force her to do that. She told me she was nearly sick from it."

"She knew what he was asking without saying anything?"

Prue nodded, removing her hand. "He didn't keep his end of the deal, did he?"

"You thought he would," Phoebe managed coherently.

"And you didn't?" Piper asked.

Phoebe shook her head. "After all he'd done to me – the stabs, the bruises – why would you think he would stop there?"

"You make a good point, Pheebs. Unfortunately," Prue answered.

"Your legs," Piper said, changing the subject. "They look okay."

Phoebe wiped her eyes. "Meaning no blood anymore, but _only_ that. Piper, my body's exhausted."

"Tiredness isn't an issue with your wounds, Phoebe. You're not bleeding. You're just sore."

"Piper, she's been through Hell and back in a night and you're _just_ glad she's not bleeding?" Prue asked, heated.

"Why are you making her wounds a big deal?" Piper asked.

"Why are you _not_," Prue yelled. "Have you been listening to anything she's told us? Why are your emotions so cold? She's our _baby_ sister, Piper!"

"I don't know! I don't know, okay," Piper said standing up and walking to the other side of the room. Phoebe moved to the side, knowing they needed a little time.

"Prue," Phoebe said. "Prue, she's blaming herself. She's glad I'm not bleeding – that's not what she means."

"Then what is it?"

"She's glad I'm alive."

"Piper," Prue said standing and walking over to her. She placed a hand on her shoulder, but Piper surprise, Piper fell into her arms.

"Th – this shouldn't be happening," she cried into her shoulder. "We should – should've done something!"

"Yes, but what could we have done? We weren't there. You're not the only one who blames herself, you know."

"You – you're blaming me? I – I couldn't do anything," Phoebe said sitting on Prue's bed across from them with her hands shaking.

"No, Phoebe," Prue said as she walked back over to her. "Me, I blame myself," Prue said sitting beside her. "I'm the oldest. Supposed to protect both you," she said grabbing her hand.

"But you couldn't. It's not your fault," Phoebe answered. "Either of you," she said looking at Piper.

"Yes, we know that," Piper said walking over to sit beside her, "but we can't help feeling bad because we couldn't do anything."

"Can you finish saying what happened, Phoebe?" Prue asked.

"I – I don't know. Prue, you two have the mental picture of what happens next. It's humiliating. Do I have to?"

"Phoebe, you need to tell us. We can help you," Piper said.

* * *

_Alex petted her hair as he pulled out. "Good girl, Phoebe," he said as he immersed his hands in her sticky crimson color. "I liked that," he drawled as he got up and walked out if the room._

_She felt like vomiting, but she still couldn't move enough to lie on her side and knew if she did, she wouldn't be able to breathe. Her body was shaking. She wanted to get out of here. She couldn't take any more pain, though passing out would be relief to her at this point._

_She heard footsteps and looked toward the door. Alex stumbled in, carrying a bottle of beer. Alex grabbed something off the counter and dropped to his knees beside her. He grabbed her wrists, tying them together tightly. She was beyond terrified at this point and wanted to scream, but knew if she did her pain would increase faster. He smiled as he kissed her neck, pinning her bound wrists over her head. _

_She whimpered, she cried, she struggled, but it only increased his drive._

"_Phoebe, Phoebe, Phoebe," he whispered, running his hand along her face. "You like it, don't cry. I'll make you feel better."_

_He moved down, wanting to finish what he started, but her legs were in his way. He tried to part them, realizing how muscular she was. "You're very strong," he said, "but that won't stop me." _

_He moved up, but she'd since regained movement in her arms and brought them down on his head. He moved aside and grabbed a fistful of her long hair and yanked. She bit her lip, but her legs came apart. He took the opportunity, pinning them to the floor._

"_Don't you dare hit me again!" he yelled, grabbing the stained steel blade and sliced her stomach. She winced as tears came, but made no audible sound._

"_Stop! Please!" she begged, struggling against him. "What do you want?"_

_He smirked wickedly, positioning himself in front of her throbbing, shaking form, standing and ready. "What do I want, Phoebe?" he asked. She heard the knife drop with a _clink_! "I want you to beg. I want you to plead for me."_

"_PLEASE DON'T!" she begged, but he only smiled. From the look in his eyes, she knew there was no stopping him. She inhaled. "AHHH!" she yelled as he forced himself within her. Tears sprung from her eyes at the immense shock to her nether lips._

"_Mmmm, Phoebe," he moaned, pulling out completely and plunging in._

_She bit her lip until blood cascaded. She shut her eyes tight, attempting to block the pain, but it did no good._

"_PLEASE!" she cried. "PLEASE STOP!"_

_He didn't seem to hear her plea. All he did was plunge faster and harder in an attempt to quench his sexual desire. In some ways, she was glad he was moving fast because that meant it wouldn't take long, but the abuse would be there for days, probably months, afterward._

_She knew begging wouldn't do any good now, but she sure as hell wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of begging for him to finish._

_Her hot tears stung her closed eyes and she was thankful he didn't force her to keep her eyes open. She could feel her body giving with every thrust he gave, but she wasn't one to give in easily…to anything._

_His thrusts become harder and faster. She couldn't hear anything aside from her own horrid screams every time he went in. Her throat was so sore by now and she didn't have much energy. Her juices were pooling beneath her, but she refused to show any sign of enjoyment._

_He only grabbed her hips in an attempt to go much farther than any man ever should. He knew she was enjoying it. Her body was responding to him in every way._

_She knew she was close. She tried to push him away, but nothing worked. She relaxed her body trying to trick him into thinking she wasn't close._

_He cupped her chin. The touch was so gentle her eyes opened. "I knew you were faking." He wiped her eyes. "Now my captive princess. You will beg for me."_

_She gulped. She didn't want her reaction to cause him to hurt her again—spill more of her blood. She stayed silent._

_He picked up his pace again, knowing she couldn't stall her body's reactions for much longer. Her body writhed under his. Her screams spurred him on._

_She didn't know why or how, but when she felt him finish her tears ceased, her body no longer shook. Then her stubbornness kicked in. Alex laid unconscious on top of her. She somehow managed to untie her wrists and push him off of her._

_Phoebe then changed back into her clothes, walking upstairs in the dark. She stepped outside as rain poured down on her aching, bruised and bloodied body as she made her way back to the house.

* * *

_Phoebe was sobbing hysterically by now. The images that played in her mind now were nearly worse than what happened the night before. She wrapped her arms around Prue's neck and Piper rested against her back. All three were too stunned, too shocked, too hurt to speak.

Prue was the first to wipe her eyes and look at Phoebe, who was immobile from shock and pain. Prue pushed Phoebe's hair behind her ear. "Does he know where you live?"

Phoebe shook her head, becoming somewhat composed. "I didn't tell him."

"Well, there are ways," Piper said. "Why did you say we shouldn't even know? We want to help you."

She nodded. "I know. I thought you'd be in danger if you knew," Phoebe admitted. "Plus, it's not the easiest thing to admit."

"Nothing like this would ever be easy to say," Prue said. "Why don't you go get a clean set of clothes on and meet us downstairs?" she suggested.

"Clean?" Phoebe asked.

"Without the bloodstains," Piper commented.

Phoebe nodded and stood up. "O—Okay…" she walked with a slight limp.

Piper walked over, grabbing a towel and handed it to Phoebe, who grabbed it with a shaky hand. "Here, lift your arms a bit." She did as Piper instructed as Piper wrapped the towel around her.

"Th—Thanks," she said walking toward the door, but stumbling a bit as Piper caught her.

"Phoebe, c'mon. I'll go with you," Piper offered as Phoebe draped her arm over her shoulder.

Prue walked over to grab her cell phone. "You two go. I'll…be down in a minute."

Piper cocked her eyebrow, but nodded as they left. "I kinda hope this Alex guy knows better than to show up here," she said, reapplying some make-up, "then again maybe not. I'd love to give him a piece of my mind."

She stood up and walked downstairs.

"Here," Piper said, sitting her shaking baby sister on her bed. "Sit here and I'll find something."

Phoebe nodded. "Okay."

Piper walked over and opened the closet.

"Piper?"

She turned around. "Hmm?"

"I told him I didn't want a ride."

She grabbed a red sweatshirt and black pajama pants. Piper walked back over and sat beside her. "Yeah you did, but no one deserves what happened to you – no matter what—_or who_—you refuse," she answered, hugging her, setting the clothes in her lap.

Phoebe walked over and dug into the pile of clothes she was wearing last night. Well, dug was really an understatement. Piper became concerned when the clothes started flying in her direction. She walked over and kneeled beside her. "Did you forget something?"

"Uh…yeah."

"Okay, what?"

"I think he kept m—" she was cut off by Prue walking in.

"Phoebe, some guy wants to see you."

"Guy? What guy?" she asked.

"Don't know. Just come downstairs," Prue said handing her the clothes, which Phoebe slipped on and Prue walked out.

Piper walked to the door, but Phoebe stayed where she was. Piper turned back to her. "Aren't you coming?"

"Yeah, but . . . I don't know. Something about it doesn't seem right," she said as she stood up and walked over to her. "I feel like I'll regret it."

"You think it's him? I thought you said he was unconscious when you left him."

She nodded. "He was. But even an idiot can look up a name in a phone book."

Piper took her hand. "Even if it is, you're not alone this time."

Phoebe nodded as they walked out of the room.

They reached the top of the stairs and Phoebe froze. That dirty-blonde hair was to the right of the stairs. No one was talking. She took a deep breath, letting go of Piper and walked to the middle of the stairs.

He turned toward her and grinned. "I thought you'd want these," he said, her ripped underwear hanging from his finger.

"Why?" she snapped, walking down to the landing. "They're no good to me anymore."

He grinned. "You've got so much fire."

"I don't give a damn! Get out of my house!" she yelled.

He smirked. "Make me."

"Phoebe, do you want me to—"

"No Prue," she said, unbelievably calm, "I'll do it."

Piper opened the door.

Phoebe went to step behind him, but he grabbed her around the waist. "Hey now, we never did proper introdu—" he was cut off as she freed an arm, knocking him in the stomach, causing him to stumble backwards as Phoebe backed up into Prue.

"I think it's time you left," Prue said, stepping in front of Phoebe. She grabbed his shirt, pushing him toward the open door.

"If I leave, you're coming with me," he said, grabbing her wrist as he fell out of the house.

"Wha—"

"Prue!" Phoebe called, as she and Piper pulled her back into the house closing the door. Phoebe and Prue landed in a tangled mass in the hallway. Piper locked the door, sliding down to the floor.

Prue untangled herself and sat next to Piper. She sighed as Phoebe came to sit in her lap. "You feeling better, Pheebs?"

"Yeah, but I'll be fighting this forever." She sighed. "Nothing like this will ever go away completely."

"No, it won't," Prue said.

"Are you going to tell Andy, Prue?" Piper asked. "I think we could put him away."

She laughed. "_Think_? I _know_ we will! I'll call him tomorrow."

"And tomorrow Grams comes home. What do we tell her?" Phoebe asked.

"Let's worry about it tomorrow. For now, let's just rest," Prue said as Phoebe leaned into her.

She knew this would never go away. She knew it would never be easy to accept or talk about. But with her sisters by her side, Phoebe had a feeling, _someday_, she'd be okay.

**THE END

* * *

****Author's Note 1:** I do not condone rape, drug use, drugs forced down someone's throat to rape them, or becoming so drunk that it impairs a person's vision and causes something similar to this.

_Author's Note 2:_ This idea was something that came to me one night and I knew if I didn't write it down I would end up having a nightmare about it. It was basically an outlet. I LOVE Charmed and Phoebe is my FAVORITE character! I want no harm to come to her when I write, but because she is my favorite, naturally, I picked on her. Okay, that's very vague I'll admit, but it makes for a good story.

_Author's Note 3:_ Finally, I did not write this to get flamed, though if you have concerns don't hesitate to PM me. I expect some hate for this, but please refer to the second paragraph of this note for reason.

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell**


End file.
